This Life
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: A woman from Tig's past is back in Charming. Harley came home because she needed a safe place for a couple of months. Will broken fences be mended?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Sons of Anarchy Story and it was a dare from Crystal. I was originally going to make this a one shot but I am better at short stories than I am in long ones so I have decided to make this a multi chapter story. This story is dedicated to my Darlings and they know who they are. Well I hope they know who they are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Alex "Tig" Tragger was riding down Main Street on his Motorcycle when he saw some guys messing with a woman. He quickly pulled into a parking spot and hopped off of his bike and headed towards the men and the woman they were messing with.

Tig himself has been known slap women but only if they were prostitutes and the occasional crow eater but that was only when he was fucking them. He never hit a woman any other time. He was the Sergent of Arms for SAMCRO which stood for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original.

Tig got in between one of the men and the woman and snarled "Is there a problem here?"

Upon closer inspection Tig saw that it was some of the Nords harassing the woman and the guy he was facing growled "Get out of the way. That is our woman even if she doesn't know it yet."

Tig looked at the woman and his mouth dropped open when he realized who it was and he said "Well I'll be damned. When did you get back into town Harley?"

Harley looked up and saw the one man she had wanted to avoid at all cost until she had no other choice. She really did not want to see him right now or really ever if she had a say in the matter. He broke her and he broke her heart. She prayed that her sister would stay inside with her son so that Tig would not know about her son yet. She didn't want him to know now or if she had her way about it ever.

Harley looked over Tig's shoulder and saw her sister looking out the window and she gave a slight shake of her head letting her sister know not to come out and then looked back at Tig. "It is just my fucking luck that my first day back in town and I run into you. Will my luck ever change?"

Tig narrowed his eyes at Harley and said "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want to see me?"

Harley looked at Tig astonished that he could even ask that stupid ass question and then she snorted. "Nothing Tig I meant nothing. Now could you please get these assholes to leave me alone so I could get on my way? I'm not in town too long and I have a lot of shit I need to get done in a short amount of time."

Tig looked at Harley hard but nodded his head curtly before turning to the Nords and saying "You guys know you are not to mess with women in SAMCRO's town. I would advise you to leave the lady alone before you start a war that you will have no chance in winning."

The spokes person of the group snarled "We saw her first so she is ours."

Harley stepped forward and stood toe to toe with the Nord and hissed "I am not a piece of meat. I am not anybody's property. It would do you good to remember that before I make a call and have your ass handed to you and not from a Son either."

Tig turned his head and looked at Harley and said "If a Son ain't going to handle it then who would?"

As Tig finished asking his question David Hale pulled up and got out of his car and came over to Harley and said "Are you alright Darling?"

Harley looked over at David and said "These fuckers will not leave me alone. They seem to think I am their property."

David did not bother saying anything before throwing a punch and then he said "You will leave my woman alone or I will throw your asses in jail after I kick them."

Tig glared but did not say anything and walked back to his bike in angry strides. He could not believe that Harley was with Hale now. Why in the hell would she be with him when before she never liked him in that way? He still did not understand why she ended it all those years ago. He shook his head to clear it and shot her and Hale one more glare before burning rubber to get away from them before he lost his temper.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am happy to know that my Darlings like this story and that others like it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Harley looked at David with a smirk on her face and said deadpanned "I am your woman am I?"

David chuckled and blushed a little. "Well I figured that it would get them to back off of you. Plus I saw Tig standing over here and I know how you feel about him. I am pretty sure that your sister would not mind me telling everyone that you were my woman."

Harley laughed. "You know she wouldn't. So are you two ever going to tell people that you are married?"

David looked at Harley and said "We will tell everyone after you leave. If it becomes public knowledge before you leave you know damn well Tig will be in your face faster than you can blink."

Harley closed her eyes and sighed. "I know you are right but I hate it. I hate that you two have to hide it just because I decided to finally come back here and help Vanessa clean out Dad's house. I am sorry that I did not get back here for his funeral."

David shook his head and said "Nessa understood Harley and she never resented that you did not come. Hell Harley we all understood why you did not come home. I was surprised when Nessa called me yesterday and told me that you were here. I am glad that your home and I do not want to see you hurt again."

Harley looked at David and gave him a weary smile. "I know and I wish I could say that I was not hurt again but it hurt just to even see him for those few short minutes. I hate that after all these years he still has some kind of hold over me."

David looked at her and said "He is always going to have a hold over you. You have a child by him."

Harley nodded and looked into the Diner and saw Vanessa looking out and she motioned for her to come on out and looked back at David. "I know I do but if I have my way about it he will never know."

David nodded gravely and said "I know Nessa and I will not tell him. We need to get you back home before anyone else shows up."

Harley nodded and just as Vanessa and Michael came out the sound of motorcycles could be heard and she looked at David with a panicked expression on her face and he said "Nessa get Michael and Harley in your car and head home. I will be there shortly."

Vanessa smiled at her husband and said "Give them hell baby."

Harley chuckled as she got Michael into the backseat and herself in the passenger seat. Vanessa hurriedly got into the car and pulled out just as the motorcycles were pulling into next where she was parked. She put her foot on the pedal and six minutes later they were at her house and running inside and locking the doors behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to my Darlings for the lovely reviews and thank you to the others who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

David watched his women and his nephew leave and then looked at the bikers who had just pulled in. He shook his head when he saw Jackson Teller, Opie Winston, and Juice. At least he did not have to deal with Tig again for now.

"So what are you guys doing here?" David asked. He was going to play dumb as long as he could. He knew that Harley was still friends with Jax to a certain extent but he was not sure how much Jax knew.

Jax looked at David. "I know Harley is back in town. Where is she?"

David shook his head. "What concern do you really have about where my woman is Jax?"

Jax got off of his bike and stepped up to David and whispered so that only David could hear him "I know that she is not your woman and I know that you are married to Vanessa. I still keep in contact with her and I know everything. Now where are she and my Godson?"

David looked at Jax and then smiled. "I knew she was keeping in contact with you but I was not sure how much you knew. Her and Nessa went to our house. But as far as anyone else knows it is Harley and I together and until she leaves I want it kept that way."

Jax nodded. "I understand perfectly. I am not even sure where you live anymore so we will follow you."

David sighed because he knew he was not going to get rid of Jax that easily. "Let me call Harley and make sure it is okay. She had enough to deal with already today so I want to make sure she is up for visitors."

Jax nodded and walked back over to his bike. He hoped that Harley was up to seeing him because he has not seen her or his Godson in over a year and he wanted to see how they were doing. He could not believe it when he heard Tig say that Harley was back into town and that she was with David Hale. He had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to break loose because he knew the truth.

David shut his cell phone and looked at Jax. "She said it was fine so follow me. Whatever you do, do not tell Tig where she is staying at. If she has to see him again she will bolt."

Jax nodded and looked at Opie and Juice and started his bike to follow David to wherever it was that Harley was holed up at.


End file.
